Prendre ses distances
by Shamalo
Summary: La Grande Bataille a changé bien des choses. Et même si Hermione a tout pour être heureuse, elle n'est pas pleinement épanouïe et prend la lourde décision de partir loin de tout ce qu'elle connait. Que deviendra-t-ils de nos héros? Se reverront-ils? Une chose est sûre: les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Hermione, pensive, regardait par la fenêtre la nuit qui était tombée sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'arracha à sa vision paisible pour regarder les garçons encore présents dans la salle sur demande.

Harry était assis sur l'un des canapés, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Son destin serait bientôt scellé. Son duel avec Voldemort était désormais imminent et déciderait du sort du monde sorcier et moldu. Hermione l'avait toujours admiré pour son courage face au poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Harry, son meilleur ami, son frère. Ils avaient affrontés tellement de choses ensembles ainsi qu'avec Ron.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers le rouquin qui dévorait avec conviction un paquet de dragués surprises de Bertie Crochue. C'était sa façon à lui de se détendre en attendant l'inévitable. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues l'avaient beaucoup aidé à murir et à changer sa vision des choses. Contrairement à Harry, Ron était issu d'une grande famille et était très préoccupé du sort de chacun de ses membres. Oui, Ron avait beaucoup changé, mais ce n'était pas de lui dont provenait le plus grand bouleversement. Hermione tourna la tête vers le troisième garçon présent dans la pièce. Drago Malefoy.

Contre toute attente, Drago avait refusé le destin de Mangemort que lui avait projeté son père. Et grâce à l'aide de sa mère, il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il avait informé des projets du Lord Noir concernant la mort de Dumbledore, gagnant ainsi leur confiance. Depuis, Drago et le Trio d'Or s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Hermione avait eu énormément de mal à lui pardonner au début : bien que toujours prête à se tourner vers les autres et à pardonner, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la façon dont il s'était acharné sur elle et l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre : les insultes, les coups bats et les larmes… Bien que sceptique elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il était en réalité jaloux de l'amitié qui liait le Trio d'Or et s'était attaqué au membre le plus faible : la fille, née moldue qui plus est. Après ce constat, elle avait accepté de lui accorder une chance et avait été surprise de découvrir en lui un garçon très cultivé, intéressant qui ne manquait pas d'esprit, la changeant de la conversation d'Harry et Ron. Avec le temps, ils avaient apprit à s'apprécier, se chamaillaient et s'asticotaient mais sans méchanceté. Très vite, cela était devenu un jeu entre eux et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble allant même jusqu'à flirter plus ou moins ouvertement. Au début réticents, Harry et Ron avaient finis par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire et que de toute façon Drago ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire à leur amie. La proximité du combat final et leur attirance réciproque avaient finalement eu raison d'eux et ils avaient craqués s'offrant une nuit d'amour passionnée, la première d'Hermione. En voyant l'air pensif de son amant assis à côté de l'Elu, Hermione ne put se mentir plus longtemps : elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Ce constat fit s'emballer son cœur : il fallait qu'elle ait cette révélation la veille de la Grande Bataille !

Grâce aux informations récoltées par Severus Rogue, l'Ordre savait que Voldemort comptait attaquer Poudlard le lendemain dans la soirée. Dumbledore s'étant chargé de trouver et détruire les derniers horcruxes, plus rien n'empêchait Harry d'accomplir son destin et Hermione de s'inquiéter pour chacun d'eux. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un de ses amis, sa deuxième famille… Elle remarqua alors que les garçons parlaient de la bataille du lendemain. Les élèves mineurs avaient été évacués du château et seuls les élèves majeures volontaires étaient restés pour se battre aux côtés de l'Elu. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Puisqu'on parle de demain, commença-t-il en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de la jeune fille, Hermione j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas en première ligne quand la bataille commencera.

_ En première ligne ? répéta-t-elle, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu participes.

_ Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur l'essentiel, à savoir Voldemort, si je dois sans cesse me faire du souci pour toi.

_ Mais je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule ! Objecta-t-elle, vexée.

_ Mione, intervint Ron, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Tu es très douée pour ce qui concerne la stratégie, la réflexion et tous ces trucs, mais sur le terrain ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes !

Voyant que ces deux meilleurs avaient l'air déterminés et en désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Drago à la recherche de soutien. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il dirait serait déterminant pour la suite. Il fixa Hermione qui avait un regard suppliant et parla enfin.

_ Ils ont raison.

Ces trois mots raisonnèrent comme une trahison aux oreilles de la brune. Alors c'était comme ça qu'ils la voyaient ? Comme un cerveau sur pattes incapable d'agir et de se défendre ? Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ? A cet instant, la jeune fille n'aurait pu dire quel sentiment était le plus fort en elle : la déception, la tristesse ou la colère. Elle foudroya les trois jeunes hommes du regard et s'élança vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers eux, une larme coulant sur sa joue et murmura.

_ Et bien c'est ce qu'on verra !

Et elle disparut.

Ni Ron ni Harry ne revirent Hermione durant la journée du lendemain, ni même avant le moment fatidique. La connaissant, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve et ils n'insistèrent pas. Les deux garçons se tenaient dans le hall avec tous les autres sorciers et sorcières qui participeraient à la bataille finale. Personne ne parlait, seul le silence, la tension et la peur régnaient. En regardant tous ces visages, Harry repensa à sa sœur de cœur et s'en voulut : s'il ne s'en sortait pas, il ne voulait pas que leur dernière conversation soit une dispute. Il se rassura en se disant qu'au moins elle serait en sécurité. Fort de cette idée, il inspira un grand coup et se concentra sur les événements à venir. Il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'Hermione en avait décidé autrement : elle avait décidé qu'elle participerait aux combats coûte que coûte et se trouvait déjà dans le parc, sous le couvert des arbres pour ne pas être repérée. C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit : le portail de l'école venait de céder, signal de départ de la Grande Bataille.

La Bataille dura plusieurs heures. Poudlard ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait été : l'école magique avait laissé place à un champ de bataille où les combats faisaient rage et où les cadavres s'entassaient. Hermione se battait avec toute l'énergie et la rage qui lui restait, enchainant sort sur sort. Elle avait plusieurs blessures superficielles qui l'affaiblissaient mais qui n'étaient en aucun cas mortelles. Elle poussait son corps à aller toujours plus loin, plus vite. Le problème était qu'elle manquait de force physique et d'entrainement, ce qui expliquait qu'elle fatiguait rapidement. Elle venait de stupéfixier un Mangemort quand elle entendit des cris de joie. Son cœur eu un raté. Le duel tant attendu venait de finir et l'un des deux protagonistes était mort.

Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, elle se rapprocha des portes de l'enceinte de ce qui avait été son deuxième foyer. Elle vit une foule amassée autour d'une personne qui se faisait féliciter de toute part. Même si elle venait de comprendre, Hermione avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux. Sans s'approcher plus, elle se décala et le vit. Il était debout, la baguette toujours tendue, le regard hagard, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que tout était enfin fini, qu'il avait réussit. Et enfin son regard s'anima. Ses yeux émeraude pétillèrent de joie et un immense sourire vint fendre son visage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une rousse lui sauta au cou. Ginny le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle concéda enfin à le lâcher et ce fut au tour de Ron de lui donner une accolade. Ils se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver en vie et en bonne santé malgré quelques blessures. Harry finit par se tourner vers Drago qui venait de les rejoindre. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, Drago félicitant Harry de sa prestation.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et porta une main à son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Ils étaient vivants et entiers, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle les regardait se sourire, se féliciter, rire et s'embrasser les uns les autres. Elle décida enfin de s'arracher à sa contemplation et à bouger.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry fit remarquer l'absence d'Hermione. Drago l'informa qu'il savait qu'elle avait participé aux combats. Soudainement inquiets de son absence de manifestation, ils arpentèrent le parc et le hall du château à sa recherche mais sans résultat. L'inquiétude laissa place à la peur quand un hibou vient se poser sur le bras d'Harry. Surpris, il attrapa la missive et reconnu presque immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La lettre n'avait pas de destinataire aussi lit-il à haute voix pour que Drago, Ron et Ginny puissent entendre.

_**Mes Chers Amis,**_

_**Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous rassurer : je vais physiquement bien. Bien que légèrement égratignée, éprouvée et fatiguée, je me porte à merveille. Je suis soulagée de savoir que vous êtes tous entiers, vivants et ensembles pour pouvoir affronter les événements à venir… **_

_**Si tu savais Harry à quel point je suis heureuse pour toi : tu es enfin libre ! Tu vas pouvoir profiter de cette vie tant rêvée dont tu me parlais si souvent…. C'est enfin fini ! **_

_**Mais quoi que atroce et douloureuse cette guerre m'aura ouvert les yeux : je ne peux rester plus longtemps à vos côtés. Bien que cette décision me peine énormément, plus que je ne pourrais l'exprimer, je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour moi. **_

_**Ayant grandie et vécue avec vous durant ces 7 dernières (et magnifiques !) années, vous ne me verrez jamais qu'autrement que la Hermione de 11 ans qui préférait les livres, les cours et le règlement au reste. Votre petite Hermione qu'il faut protéger envers et contre tout… Et cela malgré toutes les fois où je vous ais démontré le contraire… **_

_**Nous sommes beaucoup trop proches pour que vous soyez objectifs. Je vous entends déjà me dire « Hermione tu travailles beaucoup trop ! » ou bien « Ce garçon n'est pas assez bien pour toi Mione… » Et je crains que cela ne finisse par me nuire. Et puis j'ai joué mon rôle jusqu'au bout : je vous ai aidé dans les cours aussi bien que dans les ennuis, je vous ai soutenus dans les coups durs et je vous ai donné toute l'affection dont j'étais capable. Maintenant que les temps vont devenir plus calmes, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… **_

_**De plus, je suis encore très choquée par les récents événements : cette Guerre, ces combats, ces morts… Ca va paraître lâche de ma part mais j'ai besoin de prendre du recul et de m'éloigner de tout ça et donc de vous. Je dois essayer d'oublier pour pouvoir reprendre ma vie à zéro. Et j'estime avoir eu suffisamment de coups durs ici pour mériter le droit de m'occuper un peu de moi et de mon bonheur. **_

_**Encore une fois, cette décision me fait beaucoup de mal et vous allez atrocement me manquer, mais c'est le mieux à faire. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. **_

_**Je vous aime, **_

_**Votre Mione **_

_**PS : Harry et Ginny, cessez de vous courir après, c'est lassant !**__** Vous vous aimez, alors profitez de la vie et de la chance qui vous est offerte ! Faites le pour moi… **_

Quand Harry arrêta sa lecture, Ron était abasourdi et Ginny pleurait doucement. La connaissant, Harry savait qu'ils ne se reverraient que si elle le décidait. Il se tourna vers Drago qui avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Elle reviendra, assura le blond, sûr de lui. Elle reviendra.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

7 ans plus tard.

Drago traversa le hall du ministère d'un pas rapide. Les Aurors, tous services confondus, avant une réunion dans 5 min. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils arrivaient. Les renforts. L'Unité Spéciale. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Drago et ses trois collègues travaillaient à la capture d'un sérial killer qui sévissait dans les rues sorcières de Londres. Il semblait choisir ses victimes au hasard et ils n'arrivaient à rien. La population sorcière était terrorisée et les gens commençaient à remettre en question l'efficacité des Aurors. Ca et le fait que la dernière victime en date était la nièce d'un membre important du ministère de la magie, ils avaient finis par faire appel à une équipe spécialisée dans ce genre d'opérations délicates. Ils devaient arrivés ce matin d'Amérique.

Drago arriva enfin dans la salle de réunion où tout le monde était déjà présent sauf les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine à parler par petits groupes. Malgré son orgueil, Drago était curieux de découvrir l'identité de ces hommes si respectés et mystérieux du monde magique. Personne ne connaissait leur identité, question de sécurité paraît-il. Plutôt de la frime d'après Drago qui se méfiait des rumeurs.

_ Ah Malefoy te voilà ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas !

_ Je te manque tant que ça Weasley ? Ricana Drago.

_ Tu aimerais bien ! Rétorqua Ron.

Après la bataille finale, Drago et Ron s'étaient lancés dans les études pour devenir Auror et avaient réussit. Depuis, ils travaillaient ensemble dans le même service et faisaient équipe. Et même s'ils s'amusaient à s'envoyer des vannes, ils s'entendaient à merveille, tout comme avec Harry. Contre toute attente, ce dernier s'était plongé dans une carrière totalement différente : il était devenu médicomage. Il estimait avoir vu et fait suffisamment d'horreur pour le restant de sa vie qu'il voulait consacrer à aider les gens. Mais l'une des raisons qu'il n'avait jamais avouée à personne était qu'il y voyait là une sorte d'hommage à Hermione qui avait toujours voulu devenir médicomage, la guerre et Poudlard terminés. Malgré les dires de Drago, elle n'était jamais revenue et n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis 7 ans. Harry savait qu'ils auraient de ses nouvelles quand elle le désirerait.

_ Ton retard est-il dû à l'une de tes innombrables conquêtes ? Interrogea le rouquin, moqueur.

Le blond sourit narquoisement à son collègue. Depuis Poudlard, Drago n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait enchaîné fille sur fille, n'ayant « aucune envie de se caser et profitait à fond de sa vie de débauche » pour reprendre ses propres termes.

_ Jaloux ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

Ron n'avait pas autant de succès auprès du sexe opposé. Il avait tenté de reprendre son histoire avec Lavande mais ça n'avait une fois de plus pas collé entre eux. Aussi s'amusait-il à écouter les histoires et anecdotes de l'héritier Malefoy.

_ Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? Reprit Drago en redevant sérieux.

_ Non pas encore, répondit Ron en balayant la salle du regard. Et je commence à m'impatienter. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ils ressemblent. Eux qui sont si _doués._

Drago avait parfaitement noté la façon dont Ron avait accentué son dernier mot et sourit légèrement. La jalousie qui lui était caractéristique n'était un secret pour personne.

_ Celui qui m'intrigue le plus, continua Ron, c'est leur chef. Il paraît que c'est le meilleur Auror de tout le continent Américain. Et tu ne deviens pas chef d'une équipe comme celle là sans un minimum de talent.

_ Et bien moi je suis pressé de pouvoir me frotter à lui ! Rétorqua Drago de façon espiègle.

Ron ne put rien rajouter car la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur quatre hommes vêtus de costumes et portant des lunettes de soleil. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux Aurors et se dirigèrent directement vers l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait le directeur du bureau des Aurors et le Ministre de la magie en personne.

_ Commando d'élite ! Pfff ! Se moqua Ron. Des pingouins ouais !

Drago ne répondit pas et détailla les arrivants. Ils faisaient tous à peu près la même taille sauf l'un d'eux qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de plus.

Le premier, celui au costume gris, avait les cheveux bruns dont certaines mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux qu'il découvrit bleus quand il ôta ses lunettes en parfaite synchronisation avec les trois autres. Il avait une démarche souple et sûre. Il arborait un sourire charmeur et Drago ne douta pas un instant de son succès auprès du beau sexe.

Le deuxième avait la carrure d'un ours. Il était plus grand et plus costaud que les autres. Les cheveux bruns également mais plus court que le premier, il avait un air bourru et Drago se fit la remarque d'éviter toute confrontation avec lui.

Le troisième était châtain aux yeux marron. Il semblait plus jeune que les autres mais il dégageait une aura de suffisance qui déplut fortement à Drago.

Le quatrième et dernier était un peu plus en retrait, se faisant discret et observait la salle et ses occupants. Il était blond, les yeux bleus et une barbe de quelques jours. Il avait l'air plutôt bien bâti même si moins impressionnant que celui à l'allure d'ours. Ron aussi l'avait remarqué car il se tourna vers Drago.

_ Ca doit être lui le chef, murmura Ron en le désignant du doigt. Tu as vu carrure, on dirait un troll des montagnes !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant le sens de l'exagération exacerbé du rouquin. Drago remarqua que celui au costume gris chuchota quelque chose à son patron qui hocha à la tête et fit apparaître des sièges.

_ Prenez place s'il-vous-plait, ordonna le ministre. La réunion ne devrait plus tardée.

Rapidement comme pour démontrer leur efficacité aux nouveaux venus, les anglais prirent place et attendirent. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Ron se pencha vers Drago.

_ Mais ils attendent quoi à la fin ? Je vais devenir fou à force d'attendre !

Comme si Merlin l'avait entendu, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Elle portait un tailleur noir et une chemise blanche. Elle avait les cheveux lisses châtains clair, presque blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle portait des escarpins noirs hauts et avait un dossier dans les mains. Elle avança à son tour vers l'estrade et Drago pensa immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir de la secrétaire de l'Unité Spéciale. Pas de doute, ils avaient les moyens ! Elle salua le chef des Aurors et le Ministre, leur serra la main en souriant et s'approcha des quatre hommes qui se rapprochèrent d'elle. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et la jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant. Le directeur du bureau en profita pour s'avancer sur l'estrade et s'adresser à ses hommes.

_ Merci d'être tous venus. Comme vous le savez, nous rencontrons des difficultés avec le dossier du tueur nommé « l'égorgeur ». C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de demander de l'aide à l'Unité Spéciale qui a acceptée de venir nous prêter main forte. Je compte sur vous pour une entière collaboration, même de la part de ceux qui ne travaillent pas sur le dossier. Je laisse désormais la parole à la personne qui prend cette affaire en main.

Il se recula et à la plus grande surprise de tous ceux présents, ce ne fut pas l'homme ours qui s'avança mais la jeune femme.

_ Merci. Bonjour à tous. Les salua-t-elle avec une voix claire et douce accompagnée d'un sourire. Avant tout, je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous : nous ne sommes pas là pour vous volez la vedette ou les mérites qu'accompagneront l'arrestation de notre tueur. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, rien de plus. Nous mettons à votre disposition toute notre expérience, notre savoir-faire et nos capacités. En échange, nous ne demandons que votre collaboration et votre respect. Je sais par expérience que se faire « retirer » un dossier n'est que très peu apprécié mais garder à l'esprit que nous avons le même but.

Drago remarqua qu'elle savait s'y prendre en matière de communication et de diplomatie. Il était presque persuadé qu'elle avait conquis la moitié de la salle. Il avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Maintenant que cela est dit, je tiens également à vous prévenir : c'est moi qui prends le contrôle des opérations, moi et moi seule. Je reste ouverte à toute suggestion et remarque mais je ne tolérerais aucun refus ou mauvais comportement. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer et savoir qui est le meilleur. Et si cela est nécessaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à demander la mise à pied de ceux qui manqueront à l'ordre.

Drago était agréablement surpris par son assurance. Elle avait également une autorité impressionnante qui aurait pu le faire frémir s'il n'était pas lui. Mais malgré ça, elle restait gentille et il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'idée qu'il l'avait croisé auparavant.

« Pour en revenir au dossier en lui-même, j'ai déjà commencé à l'étudier et c'est un cas délicat. C'est pourquoi, avec l'équipe qui est en charge du dossier, nous allons le reprendre tous ensemble et en analyser les moindres détails pour êtres sûrs de n'avoir rien omis. Une autre chose un peu particulière : j'exige que les membres de cette dite équipe soient présents demain matin ici même à 6h pour un entraînement. Nous aurons des entraînements réguliers pour nous tenir en forme : votre meilleure arme n'est pas votre baguette mais votre corps !

A la perspective d'un corps à corps avec elle, le blond ne put retenir un sourire coquin de prendre place sur son visage. Mais plus elle parlait et plus il était persuader de la connaître. Il en était désormais convaincu. La question était : à quelle occasion avait il rencontré une fille de sa trempe ?

« Je crois avoir fait le tour et vais donc passer aux présentations. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes l'Unité Spéciale. Je vous présente Bryce Larkin, elle désigna l'homme au costume gris qui leur fit un sourire charmeur, John Casey, elle montra l'homme-ours qui se contenta de grogner, Logan Echolls, le plus jeune leur adressa un salut hippie, et enfin Jarod Smith, l'homme discret se contenta d'un signe de tête. Je vous demande de les traiter avec tout le respect qu'ils méritent et croyez-moi, ils méritent tout le respect dont vous pouvez faire preuve ! Le premier ou la première d'entre vous que je surprends à être irrespectueux avec eux, je me chargerais personnellement de son cas. J'espère avoir été claire !

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers ses hommes et eu un sourire amusé et presque tendre. Ils y répondirent chacun à leur manière : le premier avec un sourire en coin, le deuxième avec un signe de tête, le troisième avec un clin d'œil et le quatrième avec un sourire complice.

_ D'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle recommandation à vous faire. Il serait préférable de garder secrètes nos identités, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas les divulguer. Merci d'avance. Bien, reprit la jeune femme en se tournant de nouveau vers l'assemblée. Je n'ai que trop parlé, à vous maintenant. Des questions ?

Personne ne dit rien ni ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un homme brun du deuxième rang n'ose enfin lever la main.

_ Oui ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

_ Je ne crois pas que vous nous ayez donné votre nom.

_ Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! S'amusa-t-elle. Je me présente donc : je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger.

* * *

Pour ceux qui voudraient une idée plus concrète de l'apparence des membres de l'unité spéciale, ils sont tous empruntés à des séries:

- Bryce Larkin: Chuck (et FBI: Duo Spécial)

- John Casey: Chuck

- Logan Echolls: Veronica Mars

- Jarod Smith: Sex And The City


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Drago la fixait sans réussir à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : il connaissait cette femme. Mais comment aurait-il put imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, son ancienne ennemie devenue amie puis amante par la suite ? Il repensa alors à leur dernière discussion.

**Flash Back**

Après sa dispute l'opposant aux trois garçons, Hermione était allée faire un tour dehors. Là elle avait put faire le point et réaliser qu'il était dommage et idiot de se disputer avec eux alors qu'ils pouvaient mourir le lendemain. Elle retourna donc au château : elle avait envie et besoin de voir Drago, de ses bras et du réconfort que lui seul était capable de lui apporter. Elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements avec un mauvais pressentiment. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle entendait des bruits étranges et suspects. C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle ouvrit lentement la porte, comme dans un film. Ce qu'elle découvrit la pétrifia et lui donna une violente nausée : Drago était là, assis sur le canapé, en train de faire passionnément l'amour à une fille assise à califourchon sur lui. La fille étant de dos, Hermione ne put l'identifier et n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Le blond lui embrassait le cou et l'inconnue poussait des soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Estimant qu'elle en avait suffisamment vu, Hermione repartit en toute discrétion, ne voulant pas déranger le couple dans leurs activités. Elle regagna sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit où elle laissa libre court à ses pleures.

Le lendemain, jour tant attendu et redouté, Hermione n'était toujours pas réapparut. Personne ne l'avait vu et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter pour elle : et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Drago lui-même s'inquiétait pour la brune et décida de partir à sa recherche. A peine eu-t-il prit cette décision qu'il la vit, seule, avançant dans un couloir.

_ Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il. On se faisait du souci, les garçons t'ont cherchée partout.

_ Il faut croire que non, sinon ils m'auraient trouvé.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix neutre, presque froide, qui surprit Drago. Il se doutait qu'elle lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue, mais pas à ce point.

_ Hermione…

_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre, le coupa-t-elle sans le regarder, lasse.

_ Ecoute, insista-t-il. Je suis désolé que cette décision te fasse de la peine, vraiment !, mais c'est pour ton bien. On pense à toi avant tout.

Cette fois, elle planta son regard dans le sien. La lassitude avait laissé place à la colère.

_ Pour mon bien ? répéta-t-elle en exagérant le dernier mot.

_ Oui, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin et en lui caressant la joue.

_ Oh je vois… Et est-ce que c'était pour mon bien que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec une autre hier soir ?

Pris de court, Drago abaissa sa main et perdit son sourire. Il comprenait mieux sa colère.

_ Tu l'as apprit, affirma-t-il avec détachement.

_ Non ! hurla Hermione en colère, tout contrôle perdu. Non je ne l'ai pas appris, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Dis-moi, quand tu baisais avec une autre, est-ce que là aussi tu pensais à moi avant tout ?! A mon bien ?

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme d'être vulgaire et bien qu'en tord, Drago n'aimait pas se faire crier dessus de cette manière, surtout quelques heures avant la bataille finale.

_ Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu me fasses une scène, s'énerva-t-il, tu savais parfaitement à quoi t'en tenir avec moi ! Tu savais quel type de mec je suis !

_ Mais bien sûr ! Maintenant ça va être ma faute si tu as couché avec une autre fille quelques jours à peine après que nous ayons eu notre première relation sexuelle ensemble ! Ma première fois ! En fait c'est ça le problème, tu n'as pas aimé alors tu es alors voir ailleurs !

_ Putain ! hurla le blond, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu réagis comme si on était marié ! On est rien l'un pour l'autre, okay ?! Toi et moi ça ne veut rien dire, c'était pour s'amuser, profiter une dernière fois avant de probablement mourir, alors lâche-moi !

A ces mots, Hermione se figea. Et dire qu'elle avait été assez bête et naïve pour croire qu'il avait changé, qu'elle l'avait changé. A l'attente de ces paroles dures, elle prit une décision. Elle regarda celui qui fut son amant une dernière fois dans les yeux et s'exprima une voix calme et déterminée qui le fit frissonner.

_ Très bien. Je vais aller me battre pour notre liberté à tous, et ça personne ne m'en empêchera. Mais si jamais je survie, ce qui est loin d'être une certitude, je disparaitrais de ta vie et tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Avant qu'il n'ait put réagir, elle se retourna et prit une direction inconnue. Bien que toujours en colère, Drago culpabilisa légèrement : il était allé trop loin et ses paroles avaient dépassées ses pensées. De toute façon, tout le monde connaissait le caractère enflammé d'Hermione Granger ainsi que ses colères aussi redoutables qu'éphémères. Elle finirait par lui pardonner.

**Flash-back**

Lui qui avait été persuadé, à l'époque, qu'elle reviendrait quand elle se serait calmée. Il s'était trompé : elle avait tenu ses engagements et avait disparu de leurs vies à tous. Il était passé par différent sentiment : la tristesse de son départ, la culpabilité d'être l'une des causes de ce dernier et enfin la colère devant l'aspect mélodramatique de son geste. Et maintenant elle était de nouveau devant lui, plus belle et femme que jamais. Elle était devenue l'Auror le plus reconnu mondialement et dirigeait une équipe dont les compétences et le savoir faire n'étaient plus à prouvés. Elle avait donc réussit sa vie… Sans eux…

Pendant que des murmures s'élevaient dans la pièce, Drago se tourna vers Ron qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et un air idiot comme un troll qui regarde passer un train. Il le secoua légèrement et le rouquin refit surface et regarda son partenaire.

_ C'est bien elle n'est-ce pas ? voulut-il s'assurer. C'est Hermione, notre Mione !

Avant que Drago n'ait pu lui répondre, Hermione reprit la parole.

_ Bon, puisque les présentations sont terminées, mettons nous au travail. Nous aimerions rencontrer l'équipe en charge du dossier. Au plus vite.

_ Il n'y a aucun doute, confirma Drago, c'est bien elle.

Les secondes qui suivirent passèrent dans la confusion totale. Les Aurors qui n'étaient pas concernés par l'affaire sortir de la salle tandis que les autres tentaient de s'approcher de l'estrade. Après quelques minutes, ils ne restaient plus que les membres de l'équipe de Drago et Ron, ceux de l'Unité Spéciale, le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Scott Jones, et le Ministère, Riley Adamson.

Hermione était en pleine discussion avec le Ministère pendant qu'ils se regroupaient tous sur l'estrade.

_ Très bien, disait le ministre un brun d'une quarantaine d'années. J'espère que tout se passera bien et que vous réussirez à mettre rapidement la main sur notre homme.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur le Ministre, lui assurait la jeune femme, mes hommes sont les meilleurs et je suis persuadée qu'avec la collaboration de vos Aurors, nous en aurons vite terminé et cette histoire sera derrière nous.

_ Que Merlin vous entende ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse travailler. Oh ! Et Miss Granger ?

_ Oui Monsieur le Ministre ?

_ Bon retour parmi nous !

_ Merci Monsieur, le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Quand le politicien fut sortit, les laissant entre gens du métier, Hermione se tourna vers son homologue britannique. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Hermione, plutôt mince. Il avait les cheveux très courts, portait le collier de barbe et la moustache, le tout de couleur poivre et sel.

_ Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir travailler avec vous et votre équipe. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et vos exploits et suis honoré de faire votre rencontre.

_ Merci mais c'est moi qui suis enchantée de pouvoir travailler aux côtés d'un homme d'une expérience telle que la votre Monsieur Jones.

_ Appelez moi Scott, je vous prie !

_ Dans ce cas appelez moi Hermione, le pria-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

Le quinquagénaire lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers sa propre équipe.

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter les membres de l'équipe avec qui vous travaillerez : Charles Donahue, un trentenaire métis aux yeux verts, Carter Lackey, un asiatique, Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy. Je crois que vous connaissez certains d'entre eux…

_ Effectivement, approuva Hermione avec un léger coup d'œil vers les concernés qui eux la fixaient.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais j'ai des obligations qui m'attendent… Je vais donc vous laissez travailler et si jamais vous avec le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Et je peux vous assurez que mon équipe fera tout pour que notre collaboration se passe pour le mieux !

_ Je n'en doute pas Scott.

_ Et bien je vous laisse, bon courage à tous !

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement pour ses hommes, il quitta à son tour la pièce.

Les deux groupes se faisaient face, Hermione au centre. Après un regard vers ceux qui constituaient sa nouvelle équipe, la jeune femme eu un sourire.

_ Je constate qu'une fois de plus le nombre d'Auror féminin est très limité…

_ Tu commences à avoir l'habitude patron, remarqua Bryce le séduisant brun aux yeux bleus.

_ Et puis tu aimes ça, hein patron ! Ca fait moins de concurrence, plaisanta Logan le plus jeune.

_ Cette réflexion te voudra une séance supplémentaire de cinquante abdos Echolls, l'informa Hermione sous les rires des autres américains.

Hermione se tourna alors vers les Britanniques qui avaient suivis l'échange avec intérêt et incompréhension.

_ Comme vous venez de le remarquer, nous plaisantons souvent entre nous et aimons travailler dans une atmosphère détendue. Mais nous connaissons nos limites et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous… Je vais laisser mon équipe vous expliquer notre méthode de travail.

Tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à l'écart et sortit ce qui semblait être un portable, Bryce s'avança et prit la parole.

_ Avant toute chose, et j'espère que vous serez d'accord, on se tutoie entre nous. Vous pouvez appeler Hermione par son prénom ou Miss Granger ou patron, selon ce que vous préféré. Cependant il serait plus judicieux de la vouvoyez, sauf si vous la connaissez personnellement.

En disant cela, il se tourna vers Ron et Drago qui se demandèrent si elle leur avait parlé d'eux.

_ En ce qui nous concerne, reprit Bryce, nous ne comptons pas nos heures et avons souvent des journées bien remplies. A chaque nouvelle affaire, nos reprenons tout depuis le début. Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, c'est simplement pour s'assurer que nous n'avons rien omit d'important. Nous menons des investigations dans les règles : cherchant des indices, des preuves et en interrogeant les suspects. Nous sommes aussi bien des hommes de réflexion que d'action. Ce qui nous mène à notre dernier point…

Cette fois, ce fut Casey qui s'avança. Ron déglutit avec difficulté devant le regard implacable de la montagne de muscle.

_ Nous nous imposons, au moins trois fois par semaine, un entrainement physique. Pendant trois heures, on enchaine exercices de renforcement musculaire, lutte au corps à corps et duels. On ne s'arrête que lorsqu'on ne peut plus bouger un muscle sans souffrir. Questions ?

Ron était devenu étrangement pâle à l'idée d'un corps à corps avec lui et ses coéquipiers ne semblaient pas particulièrement ravis non plus.

_ Du calme Casey, s'amusa Hermione en revenant vers eux. Il exagère, pas de panique ! S'il est vrai que nous nous imposons une certaine rigueur, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire autant. Cependant j'aimerais que vous assistiez à nos entrainements et réalisiez certains exercices, histoire de vous maintenir en pleine forme. Pour le moment, il est tard et je vais vous laissez rentrer chez vous. Mais ne rêvez pas : c'est exceptionnel !

Cette réflexion eu le don de leur arracher un sourire à tous. Bien qu'encore intrigués et inquiets pour la suite, ils sentaient qu'elle faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise. Ils lui en furent reconnaissants.

_ Alors rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Nous avons rendez-vous ici même demain à six heures du matin. Soyez en forme : nous allons attraper ce tueur et l'empêcher de nuire. Bonne soirée !

Charles et Carter s'empressèrent de partir trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de leur soirée en famille. L'équipe d'Hermione avançait tranquillement vers la sortie tandis qu'Hermione allait récupérer le dossier de l'affaire. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son équipe quand une main sur son poignet l'arrêta. Elle soupira et se tourna vers interlocuteur qui la fixait.

_ Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir comme ça ? Sans rien nous dire ? Pas encore ?

_ Ecoute Ron, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de tout ça. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai pleins de choses à préparer pour demain. Il y a beaucoup de boulot et…

_ Tu me parles de travail alors que c'est la première fois qu'on se revoit depuis sept ans ! Sept longues années sans aucune nouvelle et toi tu agis comme si de rien n'était ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui es-tu ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se dégagea vivement de sa poigne.

_ Si je suis revenue en Angleterre et plus particulièrement ici, c'est uniquement pour le travail. Ma présence n'est due qu'au fait que ton gouvernement à fait appelle à mon équipe, ça s'arrête là ! Et je me prends pour ta supérieure alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention à tes paroles et gestes ! Je ne suis plus la fragile petite Hermione que vous connaissiez alors méfies-toi ! Tu veux que nous parlions de ce qu'il c'est passé il y a sept ans ? Très bien nous le ferons ! Mais pas maintenant, pas alors que je suis épuisée, pas alors que nous avons l'obligation d'empêcher un fou furieux de tuer d'innocentes victimes ! Si tu refuses, dis-le-moi maintenant et je demanderais à Jones de te transférer dans une autre équipe !

Les deux anciens Gryffondor se faisaient face sans rien dire, se contentant de se toiser, tout cela sous l'œil attentif d'un certain blond.

_ Hey Hermione, tu viens ? la héla Logan. On t'attend pour aller boire un coup au bar de l'hôtel !

Après un dernier regard intransigeant pour le roux, Hermione se détourna et rejoignit ses amis.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Ron se précipita vers Drago qui avait observé la scène en silence et lui saisit le bras pour le faire transplaner avec lui. Avec bruit et fracas ils atterrirent dans le salon d'Harry et Ginny qui c'étaient installés ensembles trois ans auparavant. Alertés, le couple se précipita pour découvrir avec amusement Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de la prise de Ron.

_ Tu sais Ron, l'informa la sœur, ce serait tout aussi efficace si tu passais par la porte voir même plus sûr…

Cependant le roux ne prêta aucune attention aux dires de sa sœur et se tourna vers Harry, le regard un peu fou.

_ Elle est revenue, révéla-t-il aussitôt.

_ Mais de qui tu parles ? lui demanda son ami, amusé par sont rouble.

_ Hermione ! Sept années sans nouvelles et elle débarque tout sourire comme si de rien n'était !

Le silence suivit la réponse enflammée de Ron. Drago observait la réaction du couple : Harry n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt à cette nouvelle tandis que Ginny avait écarquillé les yeux.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? voulut savoir la rousse.

_ Euh… hésita son frère, sa verve soudainement retombée. En fait je ne lui ais pas vraiment demandé…

_ Ronald, ne me dis pas que comme à ton habitude tu t'es emporté et que tu t'es énervé contre notre amie que nous n'avons pas vu depuis sept longues années ?!

Le concerné se contenta de rougir pour toute réponse ce qui était bien plus révélateur que n'importe quel mot.

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley, s'emporta la benjamine, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle veuille nous voir ou encore plus nous parler maintenant que tu l'as agressé ! Harry dis quelque chose !

Tous trois se tournèrent vers le Survivant pour le voir en train de sourire doucement.

_ Elle est revenue, se contenta-t-il de répéter doucement.

Sa phrase eu le don de détendre immédiatement l'atmosphère et tous semblèrent réaliser à leur tour ce que cela impliquait.

_ Expliques-nous Ron, quémanda le brun en reprenant ses esprits et en les invitant à prendre place sur le canapé.

Le roux leur expliqua, en leur faisant promettre de ne pas en parler, l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient avec Drago et leur équipe, leurs difficultés à avancer, le meurtre de la nièce d'un homme influent, la décision du ministre de demander l'intervention de l'Unité Spéciale et enfin que le chef de cette équipe américaine ultra performante n'était autre qu'Hermione. Ginny ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise à cette nouvelle alors qu'Harry arborait un sourire fier.

_ Elle a bien changé notre petit Mione…

Les trois autres ne purent qu'être d'accord avec lui.

_ Mais pourquoi n'en avons-nous jamais entendu parler ? s'interrogea Ginny. Je veux dire, s'ils sont aussi bons que vous le dites, on a certainement beaucoup parlé d'eux. Alors pourquoi n'avons jamais su qu'Hermione en faisait partie et encore moins qu'elle était le chef ?

_ Par sécurité ils gardent leur identité secrète, l'informa Ron.

_ Ouais enfin pour le coup c'est raté, remarqua Drago.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le blond et l'étudia. Elle se demandait comment il prenait la situation : il sortait plus ou moins avec son amie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir avec ce retour inattendu ? Elle espérait qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas de problème pour faire équipe mais surtout connaître enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils soient de nouveau tous ensembles, réunis à nouveau.

Le lendemain et conformément aux indications d'Hermione, les Aurors britanniques se retrouvèrent à six heures précises devant la salle de conférence de la veille. Les membres masculins de l'Unité Spéciale, habillés de tenues de sport, étaient déjà devant la porte à discuter entre eux. Les neufs hommes se saluèrent de loin, pas encore très à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Ils s'étudièrent dans un silence pesant qui fut rompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Hermione qui avait revêtue un short noir et un débardeur blanc. Pour l'occasion elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en une tresse bien serrée qui lui donnait un petit côté Lara Croft.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, les salua-t-elle. Vous êtes en forme ?

Sa nouvelle équipe répondit avec plus ou moins d'entrain faisant sourire la jeune femme ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Drago. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs sous le charme de sa tenue plus que sexy sur elle. Elle était bien loin l'Hermione Granger des années Poudlard ! Elle les laissa rentrer et ils découvrir avec stupéfaction que toutes les chaises avaient disparues pour laisser place à des tapis de sol. Le grand costaud, Casey, semblait satisfait au vu de son sourire.

_ Et bien voilà notre nouvelle salle d'entrainement, annonça la jeune femme. J'ai fais quelques arrangements car elle nous servira également de bureau. Ne vous en faites pas, je me charge de tout ! J'ai également demandé que les sanitaires de cet étage soient adaptés pour vous permettre également de vous doucher… Bryce, je te laisse leur présenter le programme.

Pendant que la version brune de Drago leur expliqua que ce matin ils se contenteraient essentiellement de regarder, Hermione s'était dirigée vers Casey et discutait avec lui à voix basse.

_ Merci Bryce, enchaina Hermione une fois sa présentation terminée. Vous devez surement trouver cette idée d'entrainement un peu idiote et superflue et comme je sais qu'une démonstration vaut mieux que tous les mots, place à l'action !

Perdus, les britanniques regardèrent Hermione s'avancée sur les tapis pendant que Bryce, Logan et Jarod se mettaient à l'écart pour regarder. Casey rejoignit son chef et se plaça face à elle en position d'attaque. La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit des Aurors : ils allaient effectuer un corps à corps !

_ Mais il va la tuer ! s'étrangla Ron en regardant sa frêle amie faire face à cette montagne de muscles.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura le blond, Jarod. Elle est loin d'être sans défense.

Et comme si ses paroles étaient le signal de départ, Casey se jeta à toute puissance sur Hermione. Ron préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir l'inévitable. N'entendant aucun cri, il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir Hermione entière à l'opposé de là où elle se tenait précédemment. Rassuré, il osa regarder l'attaque suivante et fut sidéré de voir avec quelle facilité et agilité son amie évitait chaque attaque. Elle était comme le vent : insaisissable et rapide.

_ Elle est incroyable, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarque à voix basse.

_ C'est peu de la dire, approuva Bryce.

Drago reporta son attention sur le brun et n'aima pas la façon dont il couvait Hermione du regard. Comme si elle était à lui… A ce moment précis, Hermione réussit à mettre Casey au tapis sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Casey se dirigea vers le petit groupe pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Charles, le collègue de Drago et Ron, qui lui expliqua qu'il avait des problèmes de santé qui l 'empêchaient toute pratique sportive.

_ Vous semblez la porter en haute estime, remarqua le blond.

_ Quoi de plus normal ? lui répondit Bryce. Hermione est une jeune femme extraordinaire qui mérite tout le respect dont on peut faire preuve.

_ Pourtant notre respect est dur à gagné, enchaina Jarod. Mais elle a n'a jamais baissé les bras et c'est entêtée. Aujourd'hui on se rend compte de la chance qu'on a de l'avoir comme boss.

_ Sans oublier qu'on n'a pas été tendres avec elle, intervint Casey de sa voix grave qui fit frémir Ron.

_ Comment ça ? voulut savoir Drago, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Les Américains s'interrogèrent du regard avant que le plus jeune, Logan ne se lance dans les explications.

_ Quand elle a débarqué en Amérique, on travaillait déjà tous les quatre ensembles depuis plus de trois ans avec notre ancien chef. Elle a dans un premier temps postulé pour un poste d'assistante secrétaire ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. A l'époque, on ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Elle nous a révélé qu'elle avait prit ce job pour pouvoir s'entrainer en parallèle. Ce qui a porté ses fruits puisqu'un an plus tard elle devenait Auror et intégrait l'une de nos équipe.

_ Assistante secrétaire ? répéta Ron, incrédule. Hermione ? La meilleure élève de notre génération ?

_ Ca non plus on ne le savait pas, reprit Logan. Elle était très modeste et n'a jamais cherché la reconnaissance. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin : elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait et c'est vite faite remarquer. Elle a rapidement gravit les échelons jusqu'à se retrouver chef de sa propre équipe. C'est là qu'on a entendu parler d'elle pour la première fois et tout le monde était unanime : cette jeune femme de tout juste vingt ans était promise à une grande carrière.

_ Elle avait déjà sa propre équipe à vingt ans ? s'étonna Carter, le quatrième Auror de l'équipe britannique.

_ Surprenant hein, rigola Logan. Mais véridique. Pour ce qui nous concernait, on n'en avait rien à faire : on est une équipe très spécialisée et on ne se mélange peu aux autres… Jusqu'à cette fameuse affaire. Un an et demi après sa promotion, son équipe et elle devaient s'occuper du dossier d'un sorcier qui s'en prenait à des jeunes femmes. Il les agressait, les violait et les tuait. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Hermione s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette affaire. Je vous passe les détails mais elle l'a coincé. La presse n'a parlé que d'elle ! C'est comme ça qu'elle a intégré notre équipe…

_ Et ? insista Carter, lui-même complètement captivé.

_ C'est là que les choses se sont compliquées, reprit le plus jeune. Pour être franc, nous n'avons pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle soit parachutée dans notre unité sans que nous ne soyons consultés. Dès le début nous avions décidé qu'elle était le genre de personne opportuniste qui cherche la moindre occasion pour se faire reconnaître…

_ On ne pouvait pas se tromper plus, intervint Jarod.

_ Après consultation, continua Logan, nous avons décidé de tout faire pour lui pourrir la vie afin qu'elle craque et décide de partir.

_ Mais c'était bien mal la connaître, remarqua Casey. Elle n'a jamais craqué, n'a jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse et faisait face à toutes nos crasses la tête haute. De plus, elle était d'une efficacité redoutable sur le terrain aussi bien qu'en ce qui concerne la réflexion.

_ Elle avait des méthodes de travail peu conventionnelles mais très efficaces, leur apprit Bryce. Elle se tapait tous les rapports seule et ne se plaignait jamais. Elle faisait le travail vite et bien. Tant et si bien que lorsque notre chef a prit sa retraite elle a été nommé à sa suite…

Les trois autres rirent suscitant l'incompréhension des anglais.

_ Il faut que vous sachiez que c'était Bryce qui était prédestiné à succéder à notre ancien chef, leur apprit Logan. Alors si nous, nous avons finis par l'accepter et même la respecter, il en fut autrement pour Bryce.

_ Une guerre de pouvoir a commencé entre eux et nous étions aux premières loges, poursuivit Casey. Avec les gars nous avons reconnus l'autorité d'Hermione mais Bryce faisait tout pour la défier. Il passait son temps à la critiquer sur tout et n'importe quoi : le fait qu'elle soit anglaise, une fille, une nouvelle, qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais, que personne ne l'aimait… Mais elle avait une sacrée résistance aux insultes et méchancetés !

Drago se demanda un instant si son propre comportement durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? interrogea l'héritier Malefoy, suspicieux.

_ Elle a faillit mourir en nous sauvant la vie, répondit Bryce avec solennité. Durant une mission sur le terrain, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade dans une cave avec l'impossibilité de transplaner. Nous nous sommes retrouvés acculés contre un mur, notre seule échappatoire était derrière nos agresseurs qui étaient plus nombreux que nous. Nous n'avions aucune chance d'en réchapper, c'était fini. Puis Hermione a eu une idée. Elle nous a ordonné de nous reculer dans le petit renfoncement qu'offrait le mur sur notre droite. Il était tout juste assez grands pour nous quatre. On ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire et on a obéit. Une fois assurée qu'on était à l'abri elle a lancé un sort sur le plafond qui s'est écroulé. Sur nos agresseurs mais aussi sur elle.

_ On c'est précipité pour la sortir des décombres, se souvint Casey. Par miracle elle était en vie et nous avait sauvés alors qu'on avait rien fait pour le mériter.

_ A partir de là les choses ont radicalement changées, poursuivit Logan. On a apprit à se connaître et on a découvert qu'elle femme exceptionnelle elle est. Elle est aussi bien un chef qu'une amie. On ne s'est jamais sentit aussi bien et aussi en sécurité au boulot que depuis qu'on bosse avec elle. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'on est tous un peu amoureux d'elle…

_ Moi aussi je vous aime les gars.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivée, ils sursautèrent tous en l'entendant.

_ Depuis combien de temps tu nous écoutes patron ? interrogea Logan.

_ Suffisamment longtemps, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire. Bien maintenant que l'histoire de mon parcours est terminée, tout le monde au boulot !

Ils commencèrent à se séparés lorsqu'Hermione interpella Logan.

_ Oh et Echolls ?

_ Oui patron ?

_ Tu me dois toujours cinquante abdos !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Deux heures plus tard, la séance avait prit fin et ils étaient tous allés se doucher. Mêmes si les Aurors n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup transpirés, se limitant à quelques exercices de renforcement musculaire, Hermione les y avait obligés. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'il était bête de ne pas en profiter alors que tout était à leur disposition et qu'un esprit était plus sain dans un corps sain. Elle était la première à être prête et en profita pour mettre en place leur bureau. Elle fit disparaitre les tapis qu'elle remplaça par des bureaux et tout le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Elle observait son travail avec satisfaction quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_ Déjà là, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Moi qui croyais que tu aimais les longues douches…

Hermione allait répondre lorsque le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'ils furent tous présent elle leur fit face.

_ Je vous ais amener quelques petites choses afin que vous soyez dans de meilleures conditions pour travailler.

Elle se décala et ils découvrirent une panière pleine de viennoiseries ainsi que du café, du thé et du jus de citrouille.

_ Tu es géniale patron ! s'exclama Logan en croquant à pleines dents dans un croissant.

Chacun se servit et s'installa sur une chaise autour d'une grande table ronde. Le dossier avait été copié pour qu'ils possèdent un exemplaire chacun. Ils se plongèrent dans la lecture tout en déjeunant. L'ambiance était calme et sereine, parfaite pour un travail de réflexion. Après quoi Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers un tableau blanc qui se trouvait dans un coin. Elle le rapprocha de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous le voir.

_ Okay alors comme on vous l'a expliqué, on aime bien tout reprendre au départ. Alors allons-y : première victime.

Hermione cola sur le tableau la photo de la première victime, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

_ Que savez-vous de lui ?

_ Arthur Wilson, se lança Carter. Quarante-deux ans, marié et père de famille. Il travaillait dans une grande entreprise de fournitures de matériel magique médical. Est connu de notre service pour avoir été suspecté d'avoir traité avec des Mangemorts puis innocenté…

A chaque nouvelle information que lui fournissait Carter, Hermione l'inscrivait sur le tableau. Ne comprenant l'intérêt de ce qu'elle faisait, Charles posa la question à Bryce.

_ On dresse le portrait de chaque victime pour les comparer. Cette méthode, une idée d'Hermione, nous permet de repérer d'éventuels liens et points communs que nous n'aurions pas remarqué en temps normal.

Les deux anciens camarades de la jeune femme furent surpris : elle montrait une logique et une façon d'analyser identiques à celles dont elle faisait preuve à l'école. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que de telles capacités pourraient s'avérer utiles dans la profession d'Auror…

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée dresser le portrait de chaque victime et chercher d'éventuelles concordances entre elles. Dès que l'un d'eux avait une idée, Hermione la notait pour qu'ils puissent l'approfondir par la suite. Elle était à leur écoute sans jamais se montrer hautaine ou méprisante. C'est avec surprise que leur nouvelle chef leur apprit qu'il était plus vingt heures et leur journée terminée.

_ Très bien messieurs, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons tout cela demain. Pas d'entrainement alors rendez-vous a huit heure. Bonne soirée ! Ron, Drago, j'aimerais vous dire un mot s'il-vous-plait.

Surpris de sa demande, ils acceptèrent cependant et attendirent que les autres soient partis. Une fois seuls, Hermione soupira et se tourna vers eux.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver de cette façon. A vrai dire, j'ai été prise de court. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à tomber sur l'un de vous et ne savais pas vraiment quoi vous dire.

_ Moi aussi je m'excuse, enchaina Ron. J'ai été maladroit mais si toi tu ne pensais pas nous rencontrer imagine ce que ça à été pour nous !

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. Il avait raison : la voir ici et à ce poste devait avoir été une énorme surprise pour eux.

_ Comptais-tu tenter de prendre contact avec nous ? demanda à son tour le blond.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as dis que tu ne savais pas quoi nous dire, ce qui signifie que tu n'étais pas préparée à nous revoir et que ça ne faisait pas parti de tes plans… Je te demande donc si tu avais prévu de tenter de nous voir durant ton séjour en Angleterre.

Le silence suivit la question de Drago. Ron n'avait pas réalisé ce que les paroles précédentes d'Hermione impliquaient tandis que cette dernière fulminait intérieurement contre l'esprit de déduction de son ancien amant.

_ Alors ?

_ Non, sa réponse claqua, précise et nette.

Le visage de Ron, auparavant souriant, se ferma. Drago quant à lui fixait Hermione qui ne cillait pas.

_ La vérité c'est que je ne suis plus la Hermione que vous avez connue. J'ai une nouvelle vie que je ne changerais pour rien au monde et je savais que ma présence ici était temporaire. Or, vous connaissant, vous auriez tout fait soit pour me faire rester soit pour changer mon mode de vie, peut-être même les deux. Et moi je ne le souhaite pas.

_ Alors c'est tout, commença à s'emporter de nouveau Ron. Ca s'arrête là, tu choisis la fuite une nouvelle fois. Tu as décidé pour nous tous qu'il fallait mieux que les choses restent ainsi. Toi vivant ta vie dans un coin et nous dans l'autre ! As-tu pensé à Harry et Ginny ou t'en moques-tu ?

_ Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser Ronald, j'ai fais en sorte de garder des nouvelles de chacun de vous…

_ J'aimerais bien entendre ça ! plastronna le roux.

_ Très bien, concéda-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je sais que Ginny travaille dans une école maternelle magique et qu'elle vit depuis trois ans avec Harry qui lui est devenu médicomage. Je sais que vous avez fait votre formation d'Auror ensembles. Je sais que dès que tu en as la possibilité tu vas t'entrainer au Quidditch et gardes l'espoir d'être recruté dans une bonne équipe. Je sais que Drago, après le décès de ton père, tu as hérité de la fortune familiale que tu as investit dans une association dont le but est d'aider les orphelins de Guerre… Tu vois, je sais beaucoup de choses même si je ne suis plus là.

Ils étaient tous deux sidérés par ces révélations. Elle savait énormément de choses sur eux, des choses qu'elle ne devrait en théorie pas pouvoir savoir. Ce qui intrigua et inquiéta légèrement le blond. Les faisait-elle suivre ? Il ne put s'interroger plus longtemps car elle reprit la parole.

_ Ce que j'essaie de te, vous faire comprendre, c'est que je ne vous ais jamais oublié ou rayé de ma vie. Seulement ma vie a évoluée et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir tout ce que j'ai construit être détruit au nom du passé. Maintenant, et même si ce n'était pas prévu, je suis là. Je suppose que tu as déjà avertit Harry et Ginny de ma présence et j'irai leur parler quand je sentirai le moment propice. Pour ce qui concerne la suite je ne peux rien promettre. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que notre collaboration se passe en bon terme. Après si ne vous en sentez pas la force, je peux rester exclusivement professionnelle ou même vous mutez de l'affaire. A vous de voir mais dites-le moi le plus tôt possible que je prenne mes dispositions.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle fit un petit signe de tête dans leur direction et les laissa seuls.

_ Elle a bien changé n'est-ce pas, lança Ron à son collègue.

_ La question est de savoir jusqu'à quel point, remarqua à son tour le blond.

C'est donc à huit heures que toute l'équipe au grand complet arriva dans leur bureau. Drago et Ron adressèrent un discret signe de tête à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien ce qui la fit sourire.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, les salua-t-elle avec légèreté. Comme je vous l'avais dis hier, nous allons creuser les différentes pistes que vous avez suggérées. Etant neuf, on va se répartir en trois équipe de trois…

S'ils n'en dirent rien, les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard espéraient secrètement qu'Hermione se mettrait en équipe avec eux.

_ Alors première équipe : Charles, Logan et Casey. Deuxième équipe : Ron, Drago et…Jarod. Et enfin, Carter avec Bryce et moi.

Ron eu plus de difficultés que Drago à cacher sa déception mais ne rajouta rien : Hermione était le chef. Leur équipe avait pour tâche d'aller questionner un éventuel suspect qui avait un lien avec deux des victimes.

_ Et souvenez-vous, leur rappela-t-elle. Je veux être tenue au courant de vos déplacements !

_ Comment veut-elle qu'on la tienne au courant ? s'interrogea Ron.

_ Ca fait un moment maintenant qu'Hermione nous a formés et obligés à utiliser une invention moldu : le téléphone portable, leur apprit Jarod. Et finalement ça c'est avéré être très utile !

N'y connaissant rien, ils ne remirent pas sa parole en doute. L'interrogatoire se passa sans problème. Le suspect leur révéla qu'il était en déplacement professionnel lors d'un des meurtres et leur donna le nom d'une collaboratrice qui pourrait le leur confirmer. Le trio se rendit donc à l'adresse fournit mais personne n'était là.

_ Que fait-on ? demanda Ron.

_ Il est bientôt midi, remarqua Jarod. Si notre information est bonne, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir pour déjeuner. Nous n'avons qu'à l'attendre au bar du coin.

_ Au bar ? répéta le roux, incrédule.

_ Parfaitement. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, c'est une idée d'Hermione. Elle dit que quitte à attendre pour le boulot autant le faire dans de bonnes conditions, sans exagérer bien évidemment.

Une fois de plus, les anglais furent surpris par ce qu'ils découvraient sur la jeune femme. Ils prirent place à une table en terrasse, commandèrent et attendirent en silence. Jarod étudiait ses nouveaux collègues avec une telle intensité qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise. Drago allait lui demander s'il avait un problème lorsque l'américain le prit de court.

_ Comment était-elle ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Hermione, précisa-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre que vous la connaissiez lorsqu'elle était plus jeune… Comment était-elle à cette époque ?

_ Et bien… commença Ron. Elle était…

_ Différente, trancha le blond.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ On se connait depuis nos onze ans, expliqua l'ancien Gryffondor. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles qui déjà à l'époque nous avaient fait évoluer. Mais Hermione était une fille très travailleuse qui avait le besoin de faire ses preuves. Elle pouvait être stricte mais était une amie tout ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle. Bien que timide, elle était la première à plaisanter avec nous –en dehors des cours ! Elle s'était donné la mission de prendre le parti des plus faibles… Ca c'est une chose qu'on peut dire à son sujet : elle s'est toujours donné à fond pour les autres, parfois au détriment de son propre bien être.

A cette pensée, Ron se sentit légèrement mal. Il venait de réaliser que malgré son comportement à la limite insupportable et sa tendance à toujours se reposer sur elle, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Au contraire, elle l'avait soutenu alors qu'il pouvait être le plus parfait des imbéciles avec elle…

_ Finalement elle n'a pas tant changé que ça, révéla Jarod. Sauf pour le côté timide !

Il sourit lui-même de sa dernière phrase ce qui intrigua les deux autres. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Mais il perdit rapidement son sourire et reprit un air sérieux.

_ Ca a dû être tellement dur pour elle de partir loin de ses amis et de ce qu'elle connaissait, de se retrouver complètement seule…

_ C'est elle qui l'a décidé, reprit Drago qui culpabilisait. Elle n'était pas vraiment totalement seule, il lui restait sa famille.

_ On ne peut pas vraiment dire que des gens qui te rejettent pour ce que tu es soient vraiment une famille…

_ Ses parents ne l'ont jamais rejeté ! contra Ron.

_ Non ils sont morts lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, les informa-t-il. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment mieux… Tiens voilà la femme que nous attendions.

Il se leva pour aller à la rencontre de la dame tandis que Ron et Drago se lancèrent un regard de pure surprise. Hermione était orpheline lors de leur dernière année… Elle leur avait pourtant assuré qu'ils allaient bien et qu'elle leur avait lancé un sort d'amnésie et envoyé en Australie pour qu'ils soient en sécurité… Pourquoi leur avoir menti ? Que cachait-elle d'autre ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de mission, Hermione s'inquiéta en voyant leur mine. Elle s'était précipitée pour leur demander si tout allait bien, s'il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Jarod lui avait expliqué que leur piste n'avait menée nulle part et mettait leur réaction sur le compte de la déception.

S'en était suivit un débriefing lors duquel chacun d'eux avait présenté le résultat de leurs investigations. Ils étaient donc revenus au point de départ et avaient passé la journée à retracer le parcours de chacune des victimes durant la semaine précédent leur meurtre, voulant s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué. Ils finirent leur journée aussi bredouille qu'ils l'avaient débutée.

C'est donc légèrement dépités qu'ils se présentèrent le lendemain. Cependant un événement fit réagir Drago. En arrivant le lendemain, il avait aperçu Hermione rire avec Bryce. Jusque là rien d'inhabituel. Ce qu'il lui avait plus déplut était les regards qu'ils échangeaient et la façon dont le brun profitait de la moindre occasion pour avoir un contact, même le plus minime, avec la jeune femme. Il ne rêvait pas : ils flirtaient !

Voulant avoir confirmation de ses doutes, il était allé trouver Casey et Logan qui étaient un peu à l'écart.

_ Dites, commença le blond en toute innocence. Ils font souvent ça ?

Suivant son regard, les américains découvrirent qu'il faisait allusion à Hermione et Bryce.

_ De quoi, flirter ? demanda Logan avec amusement. Oui assez souvent…

_ Et ça ne vous gêne pas ? s'enquit Drago.

_ Disons qu'on finit par s'y faire, expliqua Casey.

_ Mais je croyais qu'ils se détestaient, insista le britannique.

_ Au début oui, approuva le plus jeune. Mais tu sais comment ça marche : la haine, la tension puis l'attraction et le désir qui s'en mêlent et très vite…

_ Ca suffit, coupa le géant mettant fin à la discussion.

Mais Drago avait eu toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Bien sûr que oui qu'il savait de quoi parlait Logan, lui-même avait vécu la même chose avec Hermione. Et il savait que les choses pouvaient très vite aller plus loin que prévu… Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arrivée. Il avait déjà tout foutu en l'air sept ans auparavant, il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur aujourd'hui. Il avait beau avoir du mal à cerner la jeune femme, il ne la laisserait pas repartir sans avoir l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Non, pas deux fois la même erreur…

La journée était passée trop lentement aux yeux de Drago. Il avait attendu que tout le monde soit partit pour rester seul avec Hermione. Car elle avait beau avoir changé, elle restait toujours aussi assidue et entêtée face à un problème.

_ Encore là, remarqua-t-il la faisant sursauter.

_ Oh Drago, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là… Et oui, je suis toujours là. Il y a un truc qui cloche mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça m'énerve.

_ Tu n'as pas changé finalement, s'amusa-t-il.

_ Drago, soupira la jeune femme soudainement lasse. Je vous ais déjà expliqué que je ne voulais pas en parler…

_ Et je ne te demande pas de le faire, contra le blond. Je veux simplement que tu m'écoutes, s'il-te-plait.

Surprise, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se tourner complètement face à lui, attentive.

_ Hermione, se lança-t-il. Avant toute chose, je suis désolé. Je me suis mal comporté envers toi il y a sept ans et je le regrette sincèrement. Ma culpabilité est telle que je n'ai pas osé dire la vérité aux autres… J'avais tellement peur d'être responsable de ton départ…

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, le rassura-t-elle. Enfin pas entièrement. C'est vrai que ce que tu m'as dis m'a beaucoup affecté mais ce n'était pas la seule ni la principale raison de mon choix de partir…

_ Est-ce que la mort de tes parents en était une?

Hermione se figea aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer avec calme. Ainsi, il savait. Elle réalisa alors que ce devait être cette découverte qui les avait autant perturbés Ron et lui la veille…

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? voulu-t-il savoir, toujours avec calme.

_ Et à quoi bon ? A part faire culpabiliser et souffrir Harry un peu plus. Ce n'était pas utile que vous le sachiez et je n'avais pas besoin de votre pitié. Il y avait bien plus important à régler.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de pitié, mais de soutenir une amie dans une épreuve difficile !

Ils s'observèrent un moment, méditant les paroles de l'autre. Déçu du manque de considération qu'elle avait eu pour eux et leur attachement envers elle, Drago soupira.

_ Il m'a fallut du temps, beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ton geste mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne t'en veux pas. Ne me coupe pas ! Il est légitime que tu sois celle qui avait le plus de raison de m'en vouloir après ce que je t'ai fais et dis. Mais je pense qu'inconsciemment je voulais que tu le découvres…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour que tu ais une raison de mettre fin à ce qu'il y avait entre nous, ce que j'étais à l'époque incapable de faire.

_ Au risque de me répéter : pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'avais peur !

Devant son regard d'incompréhension, Drago soupira avant de s'expliquer.

_ A partir du moment où vous m'avez accepté et plus particulièrement toi, les choses se sont naturellement mises en place. Etre avec toi et te parler était simple et paraissait normal. Je n'avais pas à faire attention à ce que je disais ou à l'image que je véhiculais, chose primordiale chez les aristocrates ! Vous m'avez accepté tel que je suis et c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je ne cherche pas à me faire plaindre, loin de là ! Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes l'importance de ce que représentait cette relation pour moi. J'étais tellement bien avec toi : me chamaillant, plaisantant, flirtant ou simplement discutant de tout et de rien. Ca me paraissait tellement parfait que je me voyais bien continuer ainsi pendant plusieurs années. Et ce constat m'a effrayé : moi m'engager dans la durée ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça et au plus vite. Mais comme j'étais trop lâche pour le faire moi-même, je t'ai poussé à la faire.

Le blond fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et rassembler ses idées sous le regard attentif d'Hermione.

_ Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point je t'avais fait du mal, je me suis sentit idiot et je m'en suis voulu de m'être énervé et d'avoir merdé. Mais je pensais que tu me connaissais : tu savais qu'il m'arrivait très souvent de m'emporter pour rien. Et le fait que tu m'ais mis au pied du mur en m'engueulant pour ce j'avais fait a été la goutte de trop, ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense est l'attaque ? Alors j'ai été odieux avec toi. Je me suis alors promis qu'après la Bataille je ferai tout pour m'expliquer et me faire pardonner une deuxième et dernière fois. Que nous aurions la possibilité de parler de tout ça. Mais tu es partie et tu n'as jamais donné signe de vie en sept ans…

« Tu sais, il ne passe pas un jour sans que je ne m'en veuille pour la façon odieuse dont je me suis comporté, chose rare pour un Malefoy ! Aujourd'hui encore je suis incapable de me fixer avec une fille et ça ne tient qu'à une chose : toi. Ne va pas te faire de fausses idées contrairement à Poudlard, les filles avec qui je passe du bon temps savent que ça ne dépassera pas la nuit et ça leur convient. Mais si je n'ai jamais réussit à dépasser ce stade c'est parce que la seule avec qui j'avais eu envie que ça marche, c'était toi. Et je savais que je ne pourrais pas tourner la page tant que je n'aurais pas eu la possibilité d'en reparler avec toi… Alors une fois de plus, et même si je sais que ça n'arrangera pas tout, je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière…

Dire qu'Hermione était choquée était un euphémisme. Il avait tellement changé par rapport au Drago de Poudlard : il avait mûrit et semblait regretter sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait. De plus, elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'époque. Elle-même, à l'entente de ses paroles, culpabilisait de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance ou de leur avoir dit la vérité sur ses parents. Mais elle savait que si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage et partir et de devenir la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle était complètement perdue et désemparée. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas leur parler. Sentant son trouble dont il était à l'origine, Drago décida d'intervenir et de changer de sujet.

_ Tu semblais travailler sur quelque chose avant que je ne t'interrompe.

Soulagée et reconnaissante, Hermione se secoua et retourna à ses pensées précédentes.

_ Oui, c'est à propos de notre tueur. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange : il suit exactement le même rituel. Une seule incision à la gorge, très nette, partant d'une oreille à l'autre.

_ Il répète un schéma.

_ Oui mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que toutes les lacérations sont similaires. Or, en temps normal, on repère une évolution dans les gestes d'un tueur un série. La façon de tuer reste la même mais il acquiert de la précision au court de ses meurtres. Là, même le meurtre de la première victime est « parfait ». La coupure est droite et de même profondeur, preuve de l'absence d'hésitation ou de tremblement. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait…

_ Tu penses qu'il a déjà tué auparavant ?

_ Je n'en sais rien mais c'est probable… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi .Je vérifie un truc et j'y vais.

Le blond s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

_ Drago ! Merci…

Le concerné lui fit un léger signe de tête et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était partit elle se secoua : elle avait encore du travail devant elle.

Une nouvelle journée débutait pour les Aurors et le moral avait du mal à suivre : toutes leurs pistes et recherches ne menaient à rien, faisant lentement mais sûrement retomber l'enthousiasme qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée de l'Unité Spéciale. En pénétrant dans ce qui leur servait de QG depuis une semaine, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Hermione, vêtue de la même façon que la veille, assise à la table et la tête reposant sur cette dernière, immobile. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Ce fut le plus jeune, Logan, qui se lança. Il s'approcha en douceur de la jeune femme et s'adressa à elle avec la voix la plus douce dont il était capable.

_ Patron ? Oh hé, patron…

Dans un sursaut, la concernée se releva et fixa les nouveaux venus avec surprise et incompréhension.

_ Mince, s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant le visage pour tenter de se réveiller, c'est déjà le matin ?!

Sa réflexion fit sourire les Aurors : c'était amusant pour eux de voir que malgré ses airs de femme sûre d'elle, elle restait fragile et très attachante.

_ Tu es restée là toute la nuit ? l'interrogea le roux tandis qu'elle les invitait d'un geste de la main à prendre place avec elle autour de la table.

C'était une évidence mais il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre pour lancer la conversation, ce qu'Hermione comprit ou ne releva pas, encore trop ensommeillée.

_ Oui, après avoir discuté avec Drago, j'ai eu une idée…

A ces mots, le blond sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur lui, notamment celui de son collègue et ami et celui de Bryce. Par défi il planta son regard dans celui du brun. Pour lui le message était clair : méfie-toi, je reviens dans la course ! Cependant cet échange passa inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione qui poursuivait son explication.

_ … en étudiant avec plus d'attention le modus opérandi de notre tueur, j'ai constaté, à la façon dont ses lacérations sont nettes et précises, qu'il ne devait pas être un novice. Il avait certainement déjà tué par le passé. Après le départ de Drago, j'ai donc décidé de vérifier dans les archives s'il n'y avait pas de mentions de meurtres similaires… Je vous passe les détails mais j'ai fait choux blanc : aucune concordance hormis une affaire classée remontant à une demie dizaine d'année.

Elle retint à grand peine un soupir d'abattement : en tant que chef d'équipe, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à l'apitoiement. Ils comptaient sur elle, elle ne devait pas les laisser tomber ! Ce fut Charles, le plus âgé de l'équipe des Aurors britanniques, qui l'interpella.

_ Quelle affaire ?

_ Oh et bien d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, il s'agissait de meurtres par égorgement comme pour nous. Il y a eu six victimes dont les quatre premières possédaient le même profil que les nôtres. Mais le coupable, un certain Seeley Kloves, a été interpellé, arrêté puis envoyé à Azkaban où il est mort, 3ans après son enfermement.

_ Je me souviens de cette affaire. Elle avait fait pas mal de bruit et mis une grosse pression sur l'équipe en charge du dossier… Et beaucoup pensait que cette arrestation tombait à pic…

Hermione tiqua à sa réflexion et fronça les sourcils.

_ Est-ce que tu sous-entends qu'ils ont…

_ Trouvé un suspect qui collait parfaitement au profil pour mettre fin à cette affaire sans se soucier de savoir s'il était vraiment coupable ? Exactement.

Cette révélation laissa l'auditoire pensif. Bien que très hypothétique, l'idée que le coupable des meurtres d'il y a cinq ans n'ait pas été arrêté et sévisse de nouveau aujourd'hui n'était pas à exclure. Ils devaient se montrer méticuleux et ne pas écarter une piste aussi dérangeante et abracadabrante soit-elle.

_ Si tout ça s'avère être exact, énonça Jarod à voix haute, cela veut dire qu'il faudrait rouvrir une enquête classée.

_ C'est plutôt risqué, intervint à son tour Carter. Si la presse entendant parler de ça, on peut dire adieux à notre boulot.

_ Alors soyons discrets ! leur sourit la jeune femme.

C'est ainsi que, plus motivés que jamais, ils se lancèrent sur cette nouvelle piste. Seuls les membres du bureau des Auros britanniques avaient accès aux archives des affaires classées. Et s'ils voulaient éviter toute fuite éventuelle concernant cette piste, ils ne devaient en parler à personne, qu'il s'agisse de simple collègue ou de leur patron lui-même.

« Simple précaution » leur avait expliqué Hermione « on ne peut jamais être sûr et il y a souvent des oreilles qui traînent ».

Ce fut donc Ron qui fut chargé de récupérer discrètement le dossier tandis que Drago faisait du charme à la responsable, plus qu'heureuse de cette marque d'attention.

Aussitôt le dossier entre leurs mains, ils s'attelèrent et l'étudièrent avec attention, cherchant le moindre petit détail qui aurait put échapper à leurs prédécesseurs, la moindre incohérence, tout ce qui serait susceptible de les aider dans leur enquête actuelle. Ils ressortirent également les exemplaires de tous les journaux de cette époque.

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose, soupira Logan en reposant son exemplaire de la Gazette où l'on pouvait voir une photo de Seeley, fermement ligoté et en train d'hurler. Pas de témoignage, pas de preuve, rien ! Seulement lui qu'il jure qu'il n'a rien fait et que la grande faucheuse peut le prouver… Ce mec était complètement barré ! Tu m'étonnes que personne ne se soit soucié de savoir s'il était innocent ou non !

_ Tu as dit la grande faucheuse ? demanda Drago qui s'était soudainement raidit.

_ Euh ouais, vérifia l'américain. Tu veux aller l'interroger peut-être ?!

Sa blague le fit rire ainsi que tous les autres sauf Hermione. Elle connaissait assez bien l'ancien Serpentard pour savoir que sa réaction n'avait rien d'anodine.

_ Que se passe-t-il Drago ? s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ce nom t'évoque ?

Le sérieux de la jeune femme et l'air concentré de son ancien camarade les fit taire et ils attendirent, suspendus aux lèvres du blond.

_ Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'agit du nom d'un bar très malfamé qui se trouve dans l'allée des embrumes. Mon père aimait bien s'y rendre de temps à autre.

Il avait prit un air détaché en énonçant cela mais Hermione était persuadée qu'il était loin d'être aussi serein qu'il en avait l'air. Cette constatation lui fit un pincement au cœur : il ne serait jamais complètement libéré de son passé. Cependant elle s'interdit de se morfondre plus longtemps sur le sujet.

_ Messieurs, leur annonça-t-elle avec un sourire, nous avons une nouvelle piste ! Si ça ne te gène pas Drago, j'aimerai que tu te rendes sur place pour poser, discrètement, des questions sur ce Seeley Kloves. Je te fais confiance pour gérer la situation…

Ce dernier eut du mal à se retenir de bomber le torse de fierté mais il déchante vite en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

_ … Bryce ira avec toi. A vous deux, je suis sûre que vous nous glanerez un maximum d'informations !

L'ancien Serpentard risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction de son coéquipier et remarqua qu'il en faisait de même. Cela promettait d'être un moment des plus plaisants !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Après avoir écouté les dernières recommandations d'Hermione, les deux hommes se dirigèrent sans un mot vers leur destination. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, Bryce fut contraint de suivre Drago qui ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il le suivait : il était Auror après tout ! Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans l'allée des embrumes et que le blond fasse stopper son collègue pour lui expliquer certaines choses.

_ Ecoute, je suis persuadé que tu es un bon Auror, sinon tu ne ferais pas parti de cette équipe. Alors tu sais qu'il faut mieux essayer de se faire discret et de tout faire pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il faut mieux que ce soit moi qui parle : ils n'aiment pas trop les étrangers par ici…

Bryce hocha la tête pour réponse. Bien qu'il comprenne parfaitement les agissements justifiés du jeune homme, il n'aimait pas du tout devoir rester en retrait, encore moins quand il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Il n'eut pas le temps de maugréer plus longtemps et suivit Drago qui se dirigeait sans hésitation vers un bâtiment tout aussi délabré et sinistre que ceux de cette rue. Après un dernier regard pour son partenaire, l'ancien Serpentard pénétra dans le bar d'une démarche pleine d'assurance, en parfait maître des lieux, suivit de Bryce. Ils balayèrent la salle du regard et hormis deux trois sorciers et le barman, les lieux étaient déserts.

_ Mais qui voilà donc ! s'exclama le barman qui séchait ses peintes. Ne serai-ce pas le jeune Malefoy ?!

_ Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de moi, plaisanta le concerné en prenant place au comptoir, l'américain à sa gauche. Sers-nous deux Whisky pur feu.

Le propriétaire des lieux s'exécuta tout en continuant de discuter avec le blond.

_ Avec cette démarche et cette étrange couleur de cheveux il est impossible de ne pas vous reconnaître quand vous débarquez ! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici…

_ Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre avec le bordel que m'a laissé mon paternel. Je tente de me faire discret !

Le barman hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de reposer son attention sur Bryce qui gardait son regard rivé sur son verre.

_ Qui est ton…ami ?

_ C'est un américain avec qui je traite quelques affaires. Il voulait voir un coin sympa et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !

Son interlocuteur n'insista pas : tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux rester en dehors des affaires des Malefoy. Et puis ça lui faisait de la clientèle en plus. Ce dont il manquait cruellement ces derniers temps, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Drago.

_ Il n'y a pas grand monde.

_ Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde !

_ Je m'attendais quand même à voir plus de monde que ça, surtout après la publicité que t'a fait ce type là, Kooves je crois, quand il s'est fait arrêter il y a 5ans…

_ Rah c'est vrai ! Quel imbécile ce mec ! Comme si je voulais attirer l'attention sur mon établissement ! Et lui il gueule aux Aurors qu'il était ici ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont jamais venus vérifier !

_ Parce que c'était vrai ? s'amusa l'héritier.

_ Ouais ! Il était là tous les soirs alors je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu zigouiller tous ces gens mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

__ _Chacun sa merde, renchérit Drago.

_ Ah ah ! Je n'aurais pas dis mieux !

Les deux hommes parlèrent encore un moment avant que le blond ne s'excuse, expliquant qu'il avait encore pas mal de choses à terminer. Il régla leur note et après un dernier salut, les deux hommes s'empressèrent de sortir pour rejoindre leurs collègues et leur apprendre ce qu'ils savaient. Ce n'est qu'une fois revenus au chemin de traverse que Drago s'autorisa à parler.

_ Et bien maintenant nous voilà fixés. Hermione sera contente en apprenant ce que nous avons découvert.

_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec elle ?!

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, feignit le blond.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, nous avons passé l'âge pour ces gamineries. Tu ne la lâches jamais des yeux, tu essaies de te retrouver seul avec elle, tu fanfaronnes avec toutes tes connaissances devant elle… en un mot tu tentes de la séduire.

_ Et alors ? Tu te sens en danger peut-être ?

_ Pas le moins du monde ! Elle ne reviendra jamais vers toi, surtout pas après ce que tu lui as fait.

Drago tenta d'accuser le coup : ainsi donc, elle en avait parlé. C'était certes légitime mais ça n'en restait pas moins perturbant.

_ D'après ce que j'en ai compris, tu n'as pas toujours été irréprochable avec elle non plus !

_ C'est vrai, nous avons eu des débuts difficiles. Nous avons réussit à passer outre et contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai pas trahis de la plus ignoble des façons alors qu'elle me faisait confiance !

L'héritier Malefoy s'exhorta au calme. Il savait pertinemment qu'il tentait de le mettre hors de lui pour le pousser à la faute mais il se montrerait plus malin que ça, par Serpentard !

_ Comme tu l'as fait très justement remarqué, Hermione et moi avons un passé commun. Et même s'il ne devait plus jamais rien y avoir entre nous et qu'elle finissait sa vie avec toi, ce qui n'est pas fait ! , tu devrais vivre avec le fait que c'est à moi qu'elle s'est offerte pour la première fois, que si elle a quitté son pays et ses amis c'est à cause de moi : très extrême comme réaction ! Cela prouve bien que quoi je fasse, je ne l'ai jamais laissée indifférente. Notre histoire n'est pas réellement terminée, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les choses à plats. Alors comment pourrais-tu être sûr qu'elle ne pense pas à moi ? Qu'elle ne me regrette pas ? Tu ne pourras jamais en être certain et pour une raison évidente : j'ai une place importante dans le cœur d'Hermione et quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu fasses, cela n'y changera rien !

Drago s'arrêta là, le souffle court et heureux de sa réponse. Il y avait réfléchit durant un moment et il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : il était spécial pour Hermione tout comme elle le serait toujours pour lui. Il espérait seulement ne pas rester au rang de souvenirs.

C'est en silence et sans s'accorder un regard qu'ils reprirent le chemin du QG. La guerre venait de débuter entre eux et l'enjeu était de taille : Hermione.

Arrivés, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs collègues : Seeley Kloves avait bel et bien un alibi, bien que d'origine douteuse.

_ Très bien, marmonna Ron, maintenant qu'on a la preuve que nos collègues ont arrêtés un innocent, que fait-on ?

_ Et bien cela change la donne, expliqua son amie d'enfance, nous avons non plus quatre meurtres, mais dix. Cela va nous en apprendre plus. Je vais m'occuper de son profil, pendant ce temps il faudrait que vous vérifiiez les archives remontant à une dizaine d'années, y compris les affaires classées. Je ne voudrais pas passer à côté de quelque chose par empressement. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons aller plus loin et aurons enfin une vraie chance de le coincer !

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à travailler sur cette nouvelle piste avec un tel acharnement qu'Hermione fut contrainte de les obliger à rentrer chez eux passé dix heure du soir, leur promettant de faire le point dès leur retour dans la matinée. Tant et si bien que ni Drago ni Bryce ne put s'approcher d'Hermione.


End file.
